


Go To Bed

by Hockeyandwine



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hockeyandwine/pseuds/Hockeyandwine
Summary: Post 3x06Drunk Alec shows up at Magnus' Loft





	Go To Bed

Alec stumbled through the front door of the loft, banging into shelves and small tables as he made his way inside. 

“Shit!” He exclaimed as he stubbed his toe on a side table he’d been aware of for months. 

“Fuck!” As he knocked over a vase filled with the latest Spring flowers. 

The latest crash brought Magnus out of his bedroom, bleary eyed and questioning.   
“Alexander! What are you doing? Are you alright?” 

Magnus was a sight in his silk pajama pants and nothing else. Alec looked up at him from his place on the floor, where he had fallen, cloaked in drunken embarrassment.

“I’mb sorry,” he nearly sobbed. “I don wanna fight with you!”

Magnus went to his knees beside his booze soaked and heart crushed love. “Shhh!!” Magnus moved the hair on Alec’s forehead, smoothing the waves away from his red rimmed hazel eyes. “There is nothing to be sorry for, my darling. We’re okay.” 

Alec leaned into Magnus with his whole weight and Magnus was thankful for his magic keeping them sitting upright.   
“Are we?” Alec’s uptick in pitch made Magnus all the more cognizant of his love’s anxiety. “Arg we okay?” Alec was clearly still so drunk. 

“Of course we are, my Alexander. We need to get you to bed.”

“I’bve been kkind obv a jerk,” Alec was slurring. “Idjust love you so muddch.”

Magnus didn’t even know what to do. 

Magnus pulled and lifted, begged and cajoled, and finally got Alec out of his clothes and into his bed. 

“This is not my bed. I don’t live here.” Even wasted, Alec was petulant. 

“No, baby. But someday it will be. And you still belong here.” Magnus rubbed Alec’s back as he lay face down on the mattress. He kept rubbing tiny circles until he could hear Alec start his small snores, the sounds of sleep Magnus hoped he would hear forever. 

Tomorrow they would work out the rest.


End file.
